The disclosure generally relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to the communication system with the dynamic radio dormant mechanism.
Nowadays, the prevalence of the mobile communications has brought people so much convenience, but, on the other hand, also brought more challenges to the network operators. For example, in order to enhance the communication performance, the network operators have to deploy many base stations for serving the increasing number of users and for providing more communication bandwidth. However, the interferences between the base stations become more severe as more base stations are deployed, and limit the enhancement of the communication performance.
Moreover, as the number of the deployed base stations increases, the enormous power consumption of the base stations becomes a burden to the network operators. On the users' side, there is always the demand for reducing the power consumption of the user equipment (e.g., mobile phones and portable computing devices) to extend the operation time of the user equipment.
The traffic in the base station may adaptively vary but the base station must transmit reference signals or try listing to the communication device when there is only less traffic or even no associated communication device. Especially, when more and more small-cell base stations are deployed in the communication system, the situations happen more frequently. Although some techniques, such as the discontinuous reception (DRX) and turning off the entire base station, have already been adopted, as the communication technology evolves, more elaborated techniques may be utilized to further reduce the impacts mentioned above.